Love's Triangle
by Nicole11
Summary: Original character Maria moves to Hogwarts 6th year and becomes a Slytherin. Draco likes her, but Maria's going out with Ron. Luckily, a kiss from Draco can change everything. Who will she choose? Can she have both? D/OC and some R/OC
1. Default Chapter

Love's Choice  
  
Summary: Original character Maria moves to Hogwarts and becomes a Slytherin. Everyone likes her, especially Draco. But Maria starts to go out with Ron. She thinks that she is in love with Ron, but a kiss from Draco changes all of that. Who will Maria choose? Can she have both?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot and the original character named Maria Gonzalez. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Fresh Meat  
  
Draco sat on the train to Hogwarts with the rest of the Slytherins. They were all talking about how stupid the other houses were, but Draco wasn't really listening. He was thinking about his past girlfriends. They were all Slytherins, and couldn't really remember any of their names. They were all good looking, but that was it. Draco was restricted to dating only the girls in his house (by his father), and he wondered if he would ever find someone he actually cared about. And even if Draco did, would he know it? He had never really felt love. He didn't love his parents or any of his relatives, and he didn't even care about the girls he went out with.  
  
Draco's thought were interrupted when the train stopped, they were at Hogwarts. He quickly grabbed his stuff, and ran off the train. After ridding in the carriage with a few of his friends, Draco walked up the stone steps to his school. Everyone (except the first years) was gathered in front of the closed doors of the Great Hall. Draco was talking to a few Slytherins, but his eyes were wandering. He saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughing about something. He felt a wave of hate toward them, and knew that he loathed them because they had the friendship that he didn't.  
  
Draco kept looking around, and his eyes suddenly landed on a girl he had never seen before. The first thing Draco thought, was that this girl was gorgeous. She looked Spanish, with her dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin. She was wearing a smile that lit up her face. Dumbledore was showing her to his office, and before Draco knew it, the girl had disappeared.  
  
Draco returned to his conversation, a little disappointed that he didn't know the girl he had just seen. Finally, the giant doors to the great hall opened, and everyone piled in. Draco sat and watched the Sorting Ceremony and pretended to listen. He was looking around the hall for the Spanish girl he had seen before. After a while, Draco gave up on his search, and watched the rest of the sorting.  
  
At the end of the Ceremony, Dumbledore stood up from his seat like normal. But he didn't say what he normally did. Instead of welcoming them all back, and starting the feast, Dumbledore said;  
  
"Before we begin our feast, I want to welcome a new student to our school." Dumbledore said. The doors to the Great Hall opened, and to Draco's surprise, the girl he had seen earlier walked in. Every head in the hall turned to look at her. She wasn't wearing the Hogwarts uniform though. She had on a pair of hip-huggers, a tight black tank top, black sandals, and a brown cloth belt that was tied to the side and hung down to her knee. She was wearing a bunch of silver rings and multicolored bracelets. She was smiling, and had an indescribable energy about her that seemed to put everyone under her spell.  
  
"Dude, she's hot!" A Slytherin next to Draco whispered. Every boy in the hall seemed to agree, because they had started to make cat calls.  
  
"Now, now." Dumbledore said, trying to calm everyone down. "This is Maria Gonzalez. She has come to Hogwarts, and will finish her last two years of school here."  
  
"Cool! She's a sixth year!" Goyle cheered.  
  
"Fifth year." Draco corrected him. "She's in our grade. honestly Goyle it's seven minus two!"  
  
"Maria? Please sit here, and you will be sorted." Dumbledore said, as Maria sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on the new student's head, and the hall went quiet.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The hat screamed. Maria's face broke into a big smile, and the Slytherin table erupted in cheers.  
  
"That's too bad." Seamus said to his friend. "Thought she looked nice." The three houses (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff) seemed to be thinking along the same lines.  
  
The Slytherin table, however, was cheering loud enough for all four houses. Maria gracefully walked to their table, and sat herself next to Draco.  
  
"Hi." She said, still smiling.  
  
"Hey, I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said with a smile, not believing his luck.  
  
"Where did you get your outfit?" Pansy asked.  
  
"In Mexico. I went there this summer." Maria answered. All of the girls from Slytherin started to ask Maria questions about fashion. Draco just rolled his eyes, and started to eat.  
  
Draco and Maria became great friends. They always sat next to each other in all of their classes, and talked in the common room for hours. Within three months of being at Hogwarts, Maria had gone out with a lot of boys. Most of them were Ravenclaws or Slytherins, and she actually started a trend; inter- house relations. Since Maria had started to go out with a Ravenclaw named Kevin, more and more people were going out with people from other houses.  
  
One thing that made Draco really jealous was the fact that he and Maria were great friends, but she had never asked him out. Draco would have asked her out, but she didn't seem interested in a relationship with him. She just liked being his friend. So Draco sat and listened to Maria talk about the dates she had gone on the night before, as he silently died inside.  
  
One night, when Maria didn't have a date, her and Draco sat in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room, and talked.  
  
" 'Draco Malfoy', I love your name." Maria said absentmindedly.  
  
"Thank you. It's almost like 'James Bond', don't you think?" Draco joked.  
  
Maria laughed and said, "Do you know what my name means?" Draco shook his head, and she said, "Maria means 'the perfect one'. Fits me perfectly, don't you think?"  
  
"Absolutely." Draco laughed, meaning every word. "My name means 'dragon', it's a bit of a stretch, don't you think?"  
  
"No, it's perfect for you!" Maria said, looking at Draco. "You are just like a dragon."  
  
"Was that suppose to be a compliment?" Draco laughed.  
  
"I'm serious!" Maria said, playfully hitting Draco. "Dragons are misunderstood. Everyone thinks that they are mean and scary, but they aren't. People just judge them because of what they look like, and the stories they have heard about dragons." Maria said, looking into Draco's eyes. "Everyone thinks that you are a jackass, but they are just basing it on stories they've heard."  
  
"But Maria, I am a jackass." Draco reminded her.  
  
"I know." Maria laughed. "But you aren't one to me. So, just believe me, you're a dragon." She said, sitting back, and resting her head on Draco's chest.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say." Draco said, wrapping his arms around Maria's slim body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Awwwww!!!! Aren't they cute together?! So, tell me, is Maria a likable character? Do you like my story so far? Write a REVIEW and tell me everything!!!!!  
  
BTW- Maria wore muggles clothes because she didn't have a Hogwarts uniform yet. After the first day she wears Hogwarts uniforms. 


	2. Potions Class

Disclaimer: I bet I could type 'disclaimer' with my eyes closed, because I have to type it every chapter. Okay, here I go. Duschaiomer. ummmm.. Well, that's 'disclaimer' in another language. ANYWAY! J. K. Rowling owns everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Potions Class  
  
The next day was everyone's first Potions lesson. So, of course, the Slytherins couldn't wait for it.  
  
"Believe me, Snape favors us," Draco reassured Maria. "You could light his hair on fire, sign your name on his forehead, smack his butt, and call him 'Daisy', and he'd still blame it on the Gryffindors."  
  
"Do you have experience in smacking professor's butt and calling them girl names?" Maria laughed as they walked into the Potions dungeon and took their seats. Maria sat next to Draco just as Snape walked into the room.  
  
"I trust that your heads haven't emptied completely over the summer." Snape said cruelly to the Gryffindors. Then, turning to Neville, he said, "But I suppose your head is still as empty as it has always been."  
  
Neville's round face went pink, and he sunk down a little in his chair.  
  
"So, let's test your small brains." Snape said, walking to the front of the class. "Can anyone tell me where you could find a Grandprop?"  
  
Immediately, Hermione Granger's hand shot up in the air. But before Snape could call on Hermione or, more likely, say something rude about her being a know-it-all, someone's voice echoed around the dungeon.  
  
"Africa, Asia, and parts of Japan." Maria said coolly.  
  
"Very good Ms. Gonzalez." Snape said with a smile. Hermione turned around in her seat and glared at Maria.  
  
"Miss. Granger, turn back around." Snape said sternly. "Ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
Every Gryffindor in the room looked like they wanted to tell Snape off, but thought better of it. For the rest of the class, Hermione and Maria seemed to be at war. They kept trying to say the right answers faster then the other, even when Snape wasn't asking a question.  
  
"So," Snape began. "The growing potion was("  
  
"invented by Fredrick Doberson." Hermione said quickly, before Maria could open her mouth  
  
"Ms. Granger, I will ask you not to interrupt me again." Snape said angrily. "Now," he said, turning back to the class. "Gingress root is("  
  
"Found in the Phillipenes, used to cure colds, and changes colors in the winter." Maria said quickly, smiling wickedly at Hermione.  
  
"Very good Ms. Gonzalez." Snape said proudly. "Twenty points to Slytherin." All of the Slytherins cheered. "So, if you mix Gingress root with bat dung it("  
  
"Makes a bomb that could blow up half of the world. " Hermione said smartly, glaring at Maria.  
  
"Ms. Granger! I have asked you numerous times not to interrupt me!" Snape yelled. "Detention!"  
  
"What? But that's not fair!" Hermione yelled, standing up in her seat. "Maria interrupted you and you gave her points!"  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor! And do not talk back to me again!" Snape yelled.  
  
The rest of class was boring, so Draco decided to pass a note to Maria.  
  
Good show. I'm glad that someone's smarter then Granger.  
  
Thankz! She is kind of annoying, huh?  
  
She is really annoying. You've really got to get her detentions more often. It brightens my day.  
  
LOL! I be sure to make this a daily thing. But I don't think I could get away with it in any other classes.  
  
Probably not. That's why it's so great to have Snape for one of our teachers.  
  
Yeah. Maybe tomorrow I could light his hair on fire!  
  
I'll give you twenty Galleons if you do.  
  
Hee hee, but you'd have to help me.  
  
So, what am now, your bitch?  
  
Silly Draco, you've always been my bitch. :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: REVIEW before I light your hair on fire!!! 


	3. Heart Breaking

Loves Choice  
  
Disclaimer: I own the original character named Maria, the plot, and Draco's heart. J.K. Rowling owns everything else, but I have what really matters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Heart Breaking  
  
Draco woke, and looked at his alarm clock. It was seven o'clock in the morning, and he didn't feel like getting out of bed. But he suddenly remembered what was happening after classes, and got up to get dressed. After his last class, Draco was going to go tryout for the Slytherin Quidditch team. He knew that he was going to make the team, he had the past three years.  
  
Draco ran down the stairs to meet Maria for breakfast, and found her sitting on the couch, talking to a Slytherin boy. Once Maria saw Draco, she quickly said goodbye to the boy she was talking to, and ran over to her friend.  
  
"Why do you look so happy?" Maria asked, noting Draco's smile.  
  
"Quidditch tryouts are today."  
  
"Oh, sweet! Can I come watch you tryout, I love Quidditch." Maria said with a smile. Draco thought, 'Could she be anymore perfect?!'.  
  
"Sure You should tryout too."  
  
"That's okay. I like to watch Quidditch, not play it." Maria said with a laugh. They walked down to breakfast, talking about different Quidditch moves.  
  
After double potions, Maria and Draco went down to the Quidditch field. Maria sat in the stands, and watched as Draco tried out. He was a very good flyer, and she knew that he was going to be the Slytehrin Seeker. After the tryout, Draco let Maria fly on his broomstick. He watched her, and could tell that she would be a good Quidditch player.  
  
One of the Slytherins who was a judge for the people who were trying out, came up to Draco. He said, "Okay Draco, you're on the team. You are the Seeker, and the first practice is after dinner tomorrow."  
  
"Great, who else is on the team?" Draco asked, looking down at the list. He was skimming the list and said, "Why don't you have a name by 'Keeper'?"  
  
"Because we don't have a Keeper yet. Everyone has tried out, but non of them were good enough."  
  
Just then, Maria landed next to Draco on his broomstick.  
  
"Ready to go?" She asked.  
  
"What about her?" Draco asked the Slytherin judge, pointing to Maria.  
  
"What?" Maria asked in confusion.  
  
"If she wants to. She is a really good flyer." The judge said.  
  
"Hello? What are you talking about?" Maria asked, not liking being ignored.  
  
Draco turned to her and said, "Do you want to be Keeper on the Quidditch team?"  
  
"Sure! But I don't think I'd be very good." Maria said.  
  
"We can get someone to teach you." The judge said.  
  
"I could teach her." Draco said eagerly.  
  
"I'll ask Dumbledore." The judge said, turning to walk toward Hogwarts.  
  
At breakfast the next day, Maria got a letter from Professor Dumbledore. Draco leaned over to read it.  
  
Ms. Gonzalez,  
  
I am happy that you decided to join the Slytherin Quidditch team. It has come to my attention that you do not have much experience in being a Keeper, so I will have someone tutor you. His name is Ron Weasley. He is the Gryffindor Keeper, and can teach you a lot. Thank you for coming to Hogwarts.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
"Who's Ron Weasley?" Maria asked with curiosity.  
  
"He's that stupid red head." Draco said with jealousy.  
  
"There are at least three red heads in this school." Maria said with a laugh. "Point him out."  
  
Draco reluctantly pointed toward the Gryffindor table, at a freckle- faced boy who was laughing with a few of his friends. Draco could feel his heart break when Maria spotted Ron, and smiled.  
  
"Oh, he's cute!" Maria said, her eyes twinkling. Draco felt like a dagger had gone through his heart. "I'm going to go talk to him, and see when we can practice." Maria said with a smile, as she left the table. "I'll see you in Charms, Draco!" she called.  
  
CHARMS CLASS  
  
Draco was bored out of his mind, and felt a wave of happiness when Maria passed him a note.  
  
Hey Draco, You look bored.  
  
You're very observant.  
  
I know! ( Guess what? I broke up with Sean.  
  
How long were you going out with him?  
  
A week. He was kind of a goody-two-shoes.  
  
So you dumped him?  
  
Yep, I like bad asses.  
  
I'm a bad ass.  
  
And that's why I love you! I don't want some guy who can't take a joke, and who is afraid to live! Sean was too boring!  
  
Kinda like this class?  
  
Exactly! See, you get me! Do you have Quidditch practice tonight?  
  
Yep, you?  
  
Yeah. Ron and I are going to practice in an area close to the Quidditch field. I'll be able to see you practice, and you can see me fall off of my broom!  
  
You're a great flyer! You won't fall!  
  
I'm a great flyer on your broom, but I don't have one so I have to use the schools. Do you know how old those things are?! I'll be lucky if I can out- fly a butterfly!  
  
You can use my old broomstick. I use a Firebolt, so you can have my old Nimbus 2001.  
  
Are you serious? Thank you! You're a bad ass and a saint!  
  
After dinner, Draco went to his dormitory and changed into his Quidditch uniform. He grabbed his Firebolt and his Nimbus 2001. Draco walked to the girls dormitory and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Maria yelled. Draco did as she said, and found her looking at herself in front of a full length mirror. She was wearing her school uniform; a white button up shirt, knee high socks, black shoes, and a plaid skirt.  
  
"Is that what you are wearing to Qiudditch practice?" Draco asked, looking at her short skirt and low top. Maria dressed like the other girls in Hogwarts, pushing the limits, but it bothered Draco that other guys were looking at Maria like he did.  
  
"I don't have a Quidditch uniform yet, so I have to wear this." Maria said, putting her hair up in a ponytail. "Ready?" Draco nodded, and they went to the Quidditch field. Maria walked with Draco to the field, and then hugged him goodbye. Draco watched with jealousy as Maria ran toward Ron with a smile on her face. He watched Ron say something to her, and her laugh. His thoughts were interrupted when one of his teammates told him that practice was starting.  
  
Draco didn't pay much attention during practice, he kept glancing to were Ron and Maria were practicing. Maria was sitting on the broomstick, and Ron was sitting on it behind her. He was whispering something in Maria's ear, and had his hands over hers, showing her where to grip the broom. He saw Maria turn her head, her face inches from Ron's. And then, he saw Ron lean in and kiss Maria.  
  
Draco felt his heart drop. He was so preoccupied, that he didn't see the bludger coming. Suddenly, Draco felt something hard and solid hit him in the ribs. He was knocked off of his broom, and fell to the ground. Everything went black, and the last thing Draco thought about was Maria.  
  
"Draco? Oh my god, are you okay? Draco, can you hear me?" Maria asked, kneeling over Draco's body. She had seen him fall, and came running over. Draco slowly opened his eyes, and things started to come into focus. He could see a bunch of people huddled around him, but Draco couldn't make out their faces. The only face he saw was Maria's. She had a concerned look on her face, and her eyes were a little wet.  
  
"Someone should take him to the hospital wing." A Slytherin said.  
  
"I'll do it." Maria said, as a few boys helped Draco up. Maria put her arm around his waist, and helped him walk to the school.  
  
Draco was now completely awake, and he was starting to remember why he had fallen off of his broom.  
  
"God Draco, you scared me half to death!" Maria said as they walked up the stone steps. "What happened?"  
  
"It was just a Bludger." Draco said, feeling stupid. "I'll be fine." He said dismissively. "So, how was your practice?"  
  
"It was great! Ron is really nice, and I can't wait to be on the team."  
  
"Are you going to go out with Weasley?" Draco asked, fearing the answer.  
  
"You saw the kiss didn't you." Maria said, blushing a little. "I was going to ask him out. What do you think?"  
  
"He seems nice." Draco lied. "He hates me though."  
  
"I know." Maria said. "He asked me how I could be friends with you."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said I didn't know how I couldn't be friends with you." Maria laughed. "I told him how nice you are, but I don't think he believed me."  
  
"Not may people will." Draco laughed. "Just ignore everything Weasley tells you about me."  
  
"Is it not true?"  
  
"Oh no, it's true. It just makes me out as being a jackass."  
  
"I know." Maria laughed. "I actually thought some if it was kind of funny. Like when you snuck out to see what they were doing at Hagrid's hut. And you told on them, and you got in trouble too." Maria laughed.  
  
"It was just bad luck."  
  
"No, it was bad karma."  
  
"You actually believe that stuff?"  
  
"You're living proof that it's true!" Maria laughed as they came to the infirmary door. Maria helped Draco onto a bed, and called the nurse over.  
  
"He got hit by a Bludger." Maria said simply, Draco blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"I'll just fix up the bones. You may leave." They nurse said to Maria. Maria looked like she was going to protest, but reconsidered it. She could tell by the look on the nurses face that she wouldn't let Maria stay. Maria gave Draco a hug, and a quick kiss on the cheek. She then walked out of the infirmary. Draco watched her leave and finally admitted to himself that he was falling for Ron's girlfriend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Draco's in love!!! But does Maria feel the same? Or is her heart with a certain red head? !!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!! Good dog.  
  
*Draco and Maria sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G or, for all of you British people out there S-N-O-G-I-N-G 


	4. Only One Girl

Love's Choice  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and the original character named Maria. J.K. Rowling owns Hogwarts, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Draco (, Quidditch, etc. In other words she owns all of the good stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Only One Girl  
  
Once Draco's rib was fixed, the nurse made him stay and rest. Finally, at midnight, he was allowed to leave. He walked through the dark halls, thinking about how great it would be to have Maria on the team. When he walked into the common room, the first thing Draco saw was Maria, sitting on a couch by the fire. She was the only one in the common room, and she was doing her potions homework.  
  
Draco walked over to Maria, and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey!" she said, looking up from her work. She put her book and paper on the coffee table in front of them and said, "How are you? Did the nurse fix your rib?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing up?" Draco asked, looking at his watch.  
  
"Once I left the infirmary, I went down to the field and found Ron. He and I talked, and I asked him out!" Maria said with a smile.  
  
"That's great." Draco said with a fake smile. "So you guys are a couple now?"  
  
"Yep! We're going to go out tomorrow!" Maria said with a smile. Draco and Maria started to talk about relationships, not caring about how late it was.  
  
"I think that you should go out with Lavender." Maria said. Draco made a face, and she said, "What's wrong with Lavender?! She's pretty!"  
  
"Yeah, but that's it. That girl has absolutely no brain, except the part that controls fashion. I could never have a decent conversation with her." Draco said.  
  
Maria pouted and wrapped her arms around Draco's stomach. She laid her head on his chest and said, "Please! We could double date!"  
  
"I don't think that Weasley even likes Lavender." Draco laughed, wrapping his arms around Maria, and resting his head on top of hers.  
  
"Fine. What about Hermione?"  
  
"Granger?" Draco laughed. "No thanks."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't like to go out with people who hate me, that's why." Draco laughed again. "Who else?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley?"  
  
Draco burst into laughter. "Do you know terrible that would be?!"  
  
"What? She's smart, pretty, nice, funny. What's not to like?"  
  
"That fact that her brother's would kill me if I even looked at her." Draco said. Maria named almost every girl in the school, but Draco kept saying that he wouldn't go out with them.  
  
"Parvati?" Maria asked, an hour later.  
  
"Nope." Draco answered.  
  
"You are too picky!" Maria said. They were both laying on the couch next to each other. Maria had her arms around Draco's middle, and had her head on his chest. "Are you ever going to find a girl who you truly like?" Maria asked sleepily.  
  
"I already have." Draco whispered, glancing at Maria. She was fast asleep. Draco kissed her forehead, and closed his eyes.  
  
Draco woke the next morning, and looked down at the girl he had spent the night talking to. Maria was fast asleep, hugging against his chest. It was Saturday so Draco didn't have to wake her up, but he decided that people shouldn't see them on the couch together.  
  
"Maria?" Draco whispered, nudging his friend. "Wakeup."  
  
"Hmm?" she said, slowly opening her eyes. "Oh, hi." She said with a smile.  
  
"Hi." Draco laughed. "You wanna go get some breakfast?"  
  
"Sure." Maria said, getting up from the couch. "Can I change first?"  
  
Once Maria and Draco walked down to the Great Hall, they were greeted by the rest of the school. Maria went to go talk to Ron, and Draco sat next to a few of his Slytherin friends.  
  
"Did you hear about Maria and Ron?" One of Draco's friends asked him.  
  
"Uhh, yeah." Draco said, not wanting to think about it. But that was a little hard to do, because everyone was talking about the couple. They all said how cute Ron and Maria were together, and how everyone knew that their relationship was going to last. This was too much for Draco, so he left the Great Hall, and walked to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Awww, poor Draco. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Forbidden Kiss

Disclaimer: I only own Maria, but I would trade her for Draco any day! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Forbidden Kiss  
  
That night Draco walked into the Girls Dormatory to find Maria. She was looking in her closet, and trying to find something to wear.  
  
"Going out with Weasley again?" Draco asked, knowing that the answer would make him die inside.  
  
"Yeah, we're going to walk around the grounds." Maria said with a smile.  
  
"But it's dark out." Draco said, looking out a window.  
  
"I know, isn't it romantic?!" Maria said with excitement. She took a shirt out of her closet and laid it on her bed. She then lifted the shirt she was wearing off over her head. (She then took off the shirt she was wearing).  
  
"Whoa, what are you doing?" Draco said, confused. He put his hand over his eyes, but could still see Maria's black lacy bra and size C cup (sorry, just thought I would add that). He put his hand in front of his face.  
  
"What? Never seen a girls boobs before?" Maria asked with a laugh.  
  
Draco turned to face her and said, "Not my friend's boobs."  
  
"You're not friends with your girlfriends?"  
  
"No." He said, acting like it wasn't a big deal. "Are you friends with Weasley?"  
  
"I am now that we started to go out. But before that I had never really talked to him, except when he taught me how to play Quidditch. I basically saw him, thought he was cute, and asked him out."  
  
"You think Weasley's cute?" Draco asked with disgust.  
  
"His name is Ron, and yes! He's adorable!"  
  
"Yeah right." Draco scoffed.  
  
"He is cute!" Maria said, like people who didn't agree with her were insane.  
  
"What about him is cute?"  
  
"His hair, I love red heads. And his eyes are amazing!"  
  
"Amazing?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Yes! They're a deep blue. You can read what he is thinking through them. I could gaze into them all day." Maria said dreamily. Draco laughed, but felt a tinge of jealousy. "You have eyes like that too."  
  
"I have eyes like Weasley?" Draco asked in disgust, but felt himself smiling inside.  
  
"Not exactly, but they're still cute. Your's are more of a silvery blue. I can see what you're feeling through them." Maria said, walking toward Draco, but not breaking eye contact.  
  
"So you're hot for my eyes, huh?" Draco said. He couldn't help himself.  
  
"Yep. But my favorite thing about you is your smile."  
  
"My what?" Draco said with a little laugh.  
  
"That, right there." She said, pointing to his mouth. "That cute, lopsided smile you always have on." Maria said with a smile, her face inches from Draco's. "It's so hot, I love it." Then, Maria did something unexpected, she kissed Draco, right on his adorable little mouth.  
  
Draco went along with it. He had been hoping to kiss Maria for months. He completely forgot about the world around him, and just enjoyed the kiss. Draco could feel Maria's bare back underneath his fingertips. They were laying on Maria's bed, and she had just slide her hands under Draco's shirt when.  
  
"Maria? Ron's here." A voice said from the other side of the girl's dormitory door. Maria suddenly pulled back from Draco, and looked at the door in horror. She had completely forgotten about Ron. A wave of guilt swept over her.  
  
"Tell him I'll be right down." Maria called back. She look down at Draco, who she was lying on top of, and gave him a 'I'm sorry' look. "I, umm, I have to go." She said in an almost shaky voice.  
  
"Right." Draco said, wishing that Ron could just disappear for a while. "Well, then you better get off of me."  
  
"Oh!" Maria said, jumping off of Draco. "Ummm, right. Well, I have to go see Ron, my boyfriend. Ron's my boyfriend." Maria said, trying to get everything straight. "Can we not tell anyone about this?" she asked, looking confused at what had just happened.  
  
"Sure." Draco said, a little regret in his voice. He knew that their kiss had changed a lot.  
  
"Okay, thanks. I'll talk to you after my date." Maria said, pulling on a shirt. She gave Draco a quick hug, and ran out the door. Draco sat on the bed for a while, wondering if the kiss had been worth it. He decided that it was, but wondered it Maria thought so too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So do you like Maria? Do you think that her and Draco make a good couple? REVIEW!!! Silly goose. 


	6. Midnight Talks

Disclaimer: Yo no hablo ingles. Okay, FINE! I don't own anything and J. K. Rowling owns everything. Are you happy now?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Midnight Talks  
  
Draco stayed up all night, waiting for Maria. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. And even though conversation was going to be uncomfortable after the kiss, he still couldn't wait to see her again.  
  
Finally, at three o'clock in the morning, Maria came though the portrait hole, giggling. But the laughing quickly stopped when she spotted Draco on a couch by the fire place.  
  
"Hi." She said quietly.  
  
"We need to talk." Draco said.  
  
"Draco, I'm really sorry I kissed you." Maria said honestly, sitting down next to him. "I. I don't know what I was thinking. We're friends, and I don't want to mess that up." She said, looking down at her shoes. "I just. really want to forget what happened."  
  
Draco was going to protest. He knew that a kiss like that couldn't just be forgotten. But the look of despair on Maria's face made up his mind.  
  
"Sure. Let's just forget about it." he said, trying to sound convincing.  
  
"Thank you." Maria said, hugging him and relaxing a bit. She laid her head on Draco's chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "So, you wanna know what I saw on my date?"  
  
"Sure." Draco said, hoping that it wasn't some part of Weasley he'd rather not think about.  
  
"I saw Hermione and Harry on the Quidditch field. snogging!!!" Maria said, shaking with laughter.  
  
"Are you joking me?" Draco laughed. "Scar head and the mudblood?"  
  
"Yeah." Maria laughed. She didn't mind Draco calling people mudbloods anymore. She use to bug him all the time about it, but she finally accepted that it was just part of who Draco was. Well, at least the part everyone else saw.  
  
"We have a Quidditch game tomorrow. Ya gonna play?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah. I am totally ready. Ron taught me a lot. We'll kick Ravenclaw's ass!" Maria laughed. "And if I suck at being a Keeper, there are always other ways to distract the players so they can't make a shot." She said, wagging her eyebrows at Draco.  
  
"Meaning.?" Draco teased.  
  
"I could always flash them!" Maria said, making Draco laugh.  
  
"That would distract them all right." He said. "But you won't suck. I may not like Weasley, but he is pretty good at Quidditch and probably taught you a lot."  
  
"Not as good as you." Maria said. Draco shook his head, being modest. "I'm serious. I really wanted you to teach me Quidditch." Draco blushed, and hugged Maria close. They fell asleep like that; in each other's arms and just friends.  
  
Draco woke up at ten o'clock the next morning. Their game was at twelve and they still had to practice.  
  
"Maria, wake up." Draco whispered in his friend's ear.  
  
"No." Maria said weakly, burring her head in a pillow.  
  
"Come on. The match is today. Remember? You can't kick ass if your still asleep." Draco said, making Maria reluctantly get up off of the warm couch.  
  
"Welcome everyone to Hogwarts' first Quidditch match of the season!" Came Lee Jordan's voice. Maria, Draco, and the rest of the Slytherin and Gryffindor team flew into the air. Draco winked at Maria, telling her that she would do great.  
  
After Gryffindor got a goal past Maria, she looked at Draco and yelled, "That flashing thing is starting to sound pretty good."  
  
Draco laughed and said, "It's just one goal. We're still winning. Once we start to lose, then feel free to expose yourself."  
  
"Thanks, I'll be sure to remember that." Maria laughed.  
  
"Hey! Gonzalez, Malfoy! Stop flirting and get back to the game!" The Slytherin captain yelled, making Maria blush.  
  
Slytherin ended up winning. When the teams were on the ground, Maria gave Draco a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then, to Draco's disappointment, Ron grabbed Maria's hand and took her off to celebrate.  
  
The Slytherin team had a party, and Maria was there for a while. Then, at ten, she said she had to go meet Ron. again. The rest of the Slytherin's went to bed at twelve (they are such dorks). Draco feel asleep on the couch, waiting up for Maria.  
  
Draco was awakened by the sound of hushed voices and a girl giggling. Draco glanced at his watch; 3:30am. He quickly acted like he was sleeping, but had his eyes opened just enough so he could see who it was.  
  
Maria came through the portrait hole, smiling and laughing quietly. She was holding hands with Ron and was pulling him to her dormitory. Draco felt like his heart had turned to lead and fell to his stomach. Weasley was with Maria. His Maria, in her bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: gasp! Soooo, what do you think Maria and Ron are doing in her bedroom? !!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	7. The Truth

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything. I own nothing. Thanks for the reminder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: The Truth  
  
The next morning, Draco woke up early so he could talk to Maria. He could barly sleep the night before, because he wanted to know what Maria was doing with Ron in her bedroom (not like in a perverted way. He just hopes that they didn't do it.).  
  
Right when Draco came down the stairs from his dormitory, he saw Maria and Ron by the portrait hole. She kissed him, and he left. Maria turned around, and her eyes landed on Draco.  
  
"Hi, what are you doing up so early?" She asked happily.  
  
"Did Ron spend the night. in your room?" Draco asked, making Maria's smile fade quickly.  
  
"Well, yeah." Maria said. "But it's not like we had sex or anything." She added quickly. Draco gave her a questioning look. "Seriously."  
  
"Then why was he in your room?" Draco asked.  
  
"Okay," Maria sighed. "after I left the party, I went to go hang out with Ron for a bit. It got really late, and we knew that we would get caught if we were out past curfew." Draco nodded. "So, we were really close to the Slytherin common room, and I didn't want him Filch to see him, so I took him up to my room." Draco looked nervously at her. "All we did was talk. and kiss a little." Maria confessed. "But nothing else, I swear. It was really late, so I told him he could spend the night on the floor by my bed. We got up early, so no one would see him."  
  
"Promise?" Draco asked with a little smile. He couldn't help but be happy that Weasley didn't get lucky.  
  
"I promise." Maria said. "So when did the party end?" she asked with a smile as she and Draco sat down on the couch.  
  
"Midnight." Draco said.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Maria laughed.  
  
"I know, Slytherins are dorks!" Draco said as Maria rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"All well, Slytherin is better then Hufflepuff." Maria said.  
  
"You're telling me. If I had been a Hufflepuff, I would have dropped out of school." Draco said, making Maria laugh.  
  
"I don't think I would want to be anything but a Slytherin." Maria said.  
  
"Why? It's not like the evil reputation is a good thing." Draco said.  
  
Maria laughed and said, "But that's just a rumor. You guys are so nice! And, besides," She said, wrapping her arms tightly around Draco. "If I wasn't a Slytherin, then I probably wouldn't know you." Maria looked up at Draco, and some how, their lips found each other.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this." Maria said in between kisses.  
  
"Do you want to stop?" Draco asked, breathing heavily.  
  
"No." She said, pulling Draco back on top of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Oooooooo! Make out session! REVIEW! And tell me if you think Maria should date Draco or Ron. 


	8. The Triangle

Disclaimer: I don't own this story, so yell at J. K. Rowling if it sucks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~  
  
Chapter 7: The Triangle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last chapter: Maria and Draco made out!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maria and Draco obviously had feelings for each other, but Maria also liked Ron. So they decided to do their making out in secret.  
  
"Hey Maria." Ron said as he approached his girlfriend in the hall. He kissed her on the cheek and asked, "So, are we still on for tonight?"  
  
Maria's heart skipped a beat. She had told Draco that she would meet him tonight, forgetting that she had told Ron the same thing. Maria obviously couldn't be at two places at once, so she had to tell one of them that she couldn't go.  
  
"Maria?" Ron asked, trying to get his girlfriends attention. "Are we still going out tonight?"  
  
"Ummmm, yeah." Maria sighed. "Listen Ron, I don't think I can make it tonight."  
  
Ron looked almost hurt and said, "Why?"  
  
"I have loads of homework. I haven't even started the Potions paper yet." Maria said, even though she had finished that paper weeks ago. "I'm really sorry." She said, hugging Ron and kissing him again.  
  
"That's okay." Ron said with a half-hearted smile. "Maybe next week."  
  
That night, Maria practically ran to the Slytherin common room and up to the boys dormitory.  
  
"Hi." She said quietly as she walked over to were Draco was standing.  
  
"Hey." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.  
  
"Did you have a good day?" Maria asked casually.  
  
"I am now." Draco said, kissing Maria. "Oh, before I forget, I got you something." Draco said, searching in his pocket.  
  
"Ooooo, I love presents!" Maria said playfully as Draco placed a small box in her open hands. She opened the lid. and laughed.  
  
"Do you like it?" Draco asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh my God, I love it!" Maria giggled. She pulled the silver necklace out of its box, and had Draco put it on her neck. On the silver chain were three little heart lockets.  
  
When the necklace was on Maria, she opened up the lockets. One of them held a picture of Ron, the one in the middle had a picture of Maria, and the other and a picture of Draco.  
  
"The perfect necklace for our 'special' relationship." Maria laughed. "But, you know, Ron can never see this."  
  
"That's true." Draco said, almost wishing that Weasley would find the necklace and finally figure out that he was being played. Draco would love to see the look on his face.  
  
"I love it, thank you Draco." Maria said, hugging him and kissing him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry so short. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	9. Breaking Up

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. But I'll make sure to tell you first when things change. which is very unlikely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Breaking Up  
  
Maria had to admit, the little love triangle was fun at first, but now the guilt was getting to her. She was sick of lying to Ron. Maria hated the look on his face when she canceled on of their dates to see Draco. She also hated the look on Draco's face when he saw Maria and Ron holding hands, or kissing, in the hall.  
  
Maria had to make a decision. She had to pick one guy to stay with. And she had to tell the other guy that it was over.  
  
I better go talk to Draco. She thought to herself. Maria fingered the three-hearted necklace. She sighed loudly and went to go find Draco.  
  
After a few minutes of searching, Maria found Draco in the deserted Slytherin common room. He was sitting quietly on the couch by the fire, reading a book. He quickly looked up, sensing that he wasn't alone. When his eyes landed on Maria, he smiled and put down his book.  
  
"Hey." Draco said. Then, noticing the unsure kind of look on her face, he asked, "What's up?"  
  
Maria didn't answer. She just sat down next to Draco, and played with her necklace. She was fingering a particular heart on the necklace, and decided to take that heart off of the chain. She looked down at the heart locket, and then handed it to Draco.  
  
Draco looked unsurely from the locket to Maria. He opened the locket, and saw who's picture was inside. Ron's.  
  
"Does this mean.?" Draco asked, trying to find the right words.  
  
"Yep." Maria said with a smile. "I broke up with Ron." Draco smiled and Maria hugged him. "I've always loved you Draco, it just took me awhile to figure that out."  
  
Draco looked into Maria's happy eyes, completely lost for words. So he didn't say anything, he just kissed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short. But now I'm DONE!!!!!!! I AM DONE!!!!!!!! Did you think that Draco was going to be 'the chosen one'? Tell me when you REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
